empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Helerok
Helerok (HD 12661) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 121 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 13,735,667 Number of assigned police squadrons: 20 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 4 System jump gate coordinates 36118362 (accelerator) Ascension 02 04 34 Declination +25 24 51 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 12661, 1.07 solar masses, 1.12 solar radii, metallicity +0.29 Fe/H, spectral class G6 V Non-CHZ planets Helerok 2, 499 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 1708 days, semi-major axis 2.56 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 168 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Helerok 2 b, 1.02 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 170 K, population 1,560 Helerok 2 c, 1.34 Earth masses, 1.18 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 165 K, uninhabited Helerok 2 d, 1.25 Earth masses, 1.01 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 163 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Helerok 1, 731 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 264 days, semi-major axis 0.83 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.38, equilibrium temperature 264 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Helerok 1 b, 1.39 Earth masses, 1.34 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 265 K, population 7,234,156 Helerok 1 c, 1.2 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, population 6,258,790 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU System Details Helerok is a powerful member of the Andolian Protectorate. The system's most important feature is its accelerator jump gate, which allows you to travel to any system within 25,000 light-years from Helerok. Helerok is a very safe system, with 20 squadrons of police and 4 squadrons of Navy fighters assigned to patrol the spacelanes. The IMG has claimed many asteroids in this system, which has two asteroid belts: between Helerok 1 and Helerok 2 and between 3.0 and 6.0 AU. Note that if you are an IMG member and you mine asteroids claimed by the IMG, ten percent of your earnings from selling the mined materials goes to the IMG. This system has many shipyards, so if you are looking for a new ship this might be a good place to go. The commerce markets in Helerok usually charge favorable prices for trading; for example, platinum and neutronium are highly valued at the computer and Andolian battle robot factories in Helerok. These metals can be found in high abundance in the asteroid belts of Helerok, and they can also be sold for high prices in Asgardian systems. This system is a common passenger ferrying destination, as there is a Starconnect hub in the system. This system has a relatively low population, so the spacelanes are not as filled with traffic as in other systems. The Protectorate has many ships patrolling the spacelane between the jump gate and the jump gate station. There is an antimatter refuelling station on the same orbit as the jump gate station, so if you have a ship with a warp drive and you're planning on using the accelerator jump gate to go far out, you can refuel your antimatter supply here. Category:Star Systems Category:Accelerator Jump Gates Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Transport Hubs